


Fan Service

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comedy, Coulson Lives, Crack, Current Events, Gen, Humor, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gets some surprising news via twitter, so Clint and all of SHIELD brace for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Service

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-movie'verse! Or not, I guess. Kind of vague. *hand waves*
> 
> I'm so, so sorry but my squee about current events kind of bled out into crack!fic. I won't apologize. No, I won't.

Natasha was hopelessly addicted to twitter, and Clint tried to stay out of it. He never asked what her handle was or who she was friends with or what they talked about. Sometimes she'd smile at her phone, or suppress a laugh while updating, but that was her business. Clint kept his mind focused on his lunch while she scrolled her screen.

"Oh!" 

The sharp little gasp brought Clint's attention up hard. "What?" He was already getting up, ready to move, when he looked at Natasha. 

She was grinning at her phone. 

"Nat?" Clint sat back down cautiously, wary of spooking his partner. Whatever was going on had to be some serious shit to get a smile like that out of her. He mentally went through the short list of countries that might have gone to war or experienced a coup. The manic gleam in Natasha's eye made him think maybe it was a military take down of huge proportions, and Clint braced for nation-wide catastrophe in China or India or Texas. 

"Coulson has to see this!" Nat quickly got up and sprinted from the cafeteria. Clint ran after her, leaving their lunches behind and clicking his comm on to contact the armory and put them on alert. He would need extra ammo and arrows if it was as bad as he was expecting. Around them agents tensed up and swiveled their heads, watching Natasha and Clint fly by at top speed. As their mad dash continued toward Phil's office, Clint picked up on the sounds and movements of a base battening down the hatches, preparing for anything. 

Natasha seemed oblivious, focusing instead on making time by jumping stairwells. She did it parkour style while Clint angled up like a gymnast, soaring over stairs and scrambling agents as they went by. 

When they got to Phil's office Natasha threw the door open, holding up her phone like a weapon, pointing it at Phil. "Did you see?" She snapped, the edge of excitement in her voice obvious to Clint if no one else. Phil looked up at her, confused.

"Your phone? Yes, Agent Romanov, I see it."

"No. Did you see?" She thrust the phone at him and Phil grabbed it defensively. He looked the screen.

Clint held his breath. 

Phil looked shocked at what he read, and that was it, Clint knew they were at war. 

"I don't believe it! This is fantastic!" Phil grinned, his whole face lighting up. 

Clint frowned. "What?"

Natasha pointed at her phone. "They're bringing him back!"

"This is great news! Our social media campaign worked!"

Natasha folded her arms and looked smug. "You're welcome."

Phil rolled his eyes. "You are a bigger Gregg fan than I am."

"I respect his fighting skills."

"You like his guns."

"They are very good guns."

"I meant his automatic, not his biceps."

Natasha waved a hand dismissively. 

"What the HELL are you two talking about?" Clint yelled. They both turned to look at him.

"Agent Clark Gregg of the Legendary Super Force."

"Who the hell is that? And what the hell is that?"

"It's a TV show. They killed off Gregg last season, so Agent Romanov and I orchestrated a 'GreggLives' social media campaign to bring him back. It worked!" Phil grinned like a school boy. 

"Wait, the Legendary Super Force, starring Captain America? That stupid show on SyFy? "

"The CW." Natasha sniffed. 

"Wasn't Agent Gregg the stuffed shirt bureaucrat who kept getting kidnapped?"

"Agent Gregg was—IS—an important member of the team." Phil gave Clint a look of pure challenge. 

"You mean he's a mary sue for every nerdy writer on that…" Clint trailed off when he registered their reactions. He backed towards the door with his hands in the air. "I'll just go tell everyone to stand down while you two squee it out." 

As he fled from the room, he heard Phil ask Natasha: "We're on alert?" 

#


End file.
